New Unknwon
by lockiesaurus
Summary: An ordinary police investigator falls prey to one of the countless villains of Central City. Found by the Flash and brought to the Watchtower for recovery, it turns out that she was granted something that she may not contain. A threat for the League as she is pulled into the wrong side, she will face an internal battle of who to stand for. [All copyrights to the owners of JLA!]


The moon rose in the blackest of nights, climbing eagerly over the night sky, painted with stars, barely visible through a thick barrier of clouds. I was still working, running late. Normally, I would have been home by now, but tonight... I had a very important case going on, and couldn't allow myself to loose precious time in finding out more about it.

Sitting behind my desk in the police department office, I collected a handful of papers and as neatly as possible stacked them, separating them into around three different folders, then taking another one from the drawers and packing up my bag. It wasn't large enough to contain the papers themselves.

I was forced into carrying them. With a sigh, I switched off the desk lamp that popped up beside the laptop drowning in papers at the current moment. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around in the dim light to make completely sure nobody else was around. Everyone has gone home, it seemed. I didn't get scared easily, and although the scenery of the office seemed perfect for a horror movie, I felt very little than exhaustion.

It practically swept me off my feet as I scrambled towards the door, blinking rapidly. I lived close by, so there wasn't much to stress about. The streets seemed awfully quiet tonight, too. The streetlamps flickered slightly and I shivered in cold.

As I passed the garage of the department, I heard the doors opening and closing, freezing for a moment and narrowing my eyes, glancing in the direction. Chasing after a paper wildly, sprinting was the police mechanic. Unnaturally fast, too. I didn't quite know him, but still, rooted in my spot, I only watched him, pressing the folders I had in my arms tightly to me chest.

Taking a good grip on the fluttering piece of paper, he pushed it messily into a bag slung over his right shoulder. As he noticed me, finally, his eyes seemed to immediately widen. Was he scared of me? I eyed myself carefully. I didn't have any source of protection, honestly, so it was difficult to mark me as purposely dangerous. I remained silent, blinking at him in slight amusement.

He was a co-worker, in some twisted way. No threat, I belief.

With a large grin, he expanded his hand towards me, tilting his head, a few ginger locks falling over his eyes. "Hey! I'm Wally West... Well, Wallace West, but please... Don't call me that. You're that police girl from clues, right? Sorry, I don't get out of the garage a lot." He introduced himself, speaking in merely two breaths.

Slightly uncertain, I held up my own hand, shaking his lightly, smiling back. "Yeah... Nice to meet you, Walla- Wally." I corrected myself in a hurry, feeling heat raise to my cheeks as he laughed lowly at my awkwardness. I wasn't a very social person, unfortunately.

Unfortunately to him. He seemed the complete opposite. "Alice... Anders." I made sure to include my last name, likewise Wally. He grinned, beginning to shuffle in the direction I was heading, apparently leaving around the place I did. Blinking, I took a hold of the folders again with both my arms and walked along.

Silence fell upon us for a few seconds maybe, before her broke it. "Why are you going so late? I thought you guys were finishing earlier tonight." He began a small conversation, looking mildly curious. "Well, they did. I just... Stayed behind for a little longer. Catching up. It's better to put the bad guys behind bars as quickly as it's possible." He nodded in agreement, some mischievous perhaps smirk on his features.

"Agreed!" He nodded again. "What about you? I thought that included our mechanics." I trailed off, leaving him to scratch the back of his head. "I suppose. I got late... again, so the boss said I can catch up, head home later. Not like I had much of a choice anyway." He smiled sadly, almost guiltily before looking around. "Aha! Here's my shortcut. Well, see ya tomorrow, Alice?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling back, in my own awkward way.

He disappeared in the darkness of an alleyway, and I pushed on, concluding the short meeting. The silence that followed me now was a little uncomfortable now. Having company maybe wasn't so bad after all... I didn't really have much time to ponder on it.

Knowing Central City, this was ought to happen some time soon. I must have looked pretty vulnerable, I guess? Someone attacked me from within an alley I was passing, their hands covering my mouth and nose, not allowing me to catch my breath. Slowly, they took a hold on my neck, and I sputtered, flailing wildly as whoever was me opponent lifted me off the ground.

The documents earlier secure in my hands fell to the ground, spreading across the pavement, my bag sliding off my shoulder as I began kicking, trying to get the hand off my throat, coughing in a try to regain my breath.

Black dots appeared in my vision, and slowly, everything went completely blank. The flickering light of streetlamps disappeared from sight, and I gave in. I couldn't do anything, so I didn't. Trusting this would be my end, I welcomed it. Helpless. Not like I imagined my death, but that's okay. You can't plan out your life - not even the end of it.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was luck? If you can call this luck. I woke up, slowly, blinking my eyes. I felt immediate pain around my ankles, wrists and neck, my head throbbing. I didn't collect what was happening, only looked weakly around, evening my breath.<p>

I wasn't going to be scared. I was going to be brave, like I should be. "..." Nothing. Nobody was here. "H-hello...?" I paused, inhaling deeply through my nose. A few steps sounded, a voice running smoothly behind me. "Look who we have here!" It said, and I shrank back. As far as you can go, being tied to a chair. "Where am I?!" I demanded, blinking the pain away.

Trying to, at least.

Something hit me. I don't know what. It was sore though. A burning sensation fell on my cheek. "I'll be the one asking questions here. You're in no position to do that, I'm afraid." I bit my lip, aching to rub my hurt cheek. I couldn't though, therefore only looked down and waited for something more to happen. "Let's begin with that friend of yours. I have my... theories... And I wanted to prove them true."

Finally someone took a seat across from me, wearing a hockey mask, staring straight at me. "So, who would that be?" They asked, and I shrugged, glancing away. "I don't know." I replied. Another slap. Or maybe it was a punch? I don't know. I really didn't know that time, though. Soon, it got a little worse. I had cuts and bruises along my arms and legs. I didn't care anymore.

They were causing me pain, yes. It was unbelievable, but I was nearing the content of loosing consciousness, and I could endure it until then. I only met Wally, and I didn't know why they were interesting in him. I didn't want to know that, either.

I was right. I soon blacked out. Maybe from blood loss, maybe from pain, all I knew was, that I was saved from the further questioning, and thanked God for that. I'm not sure what happened next, I just sat there, my eyes closed. Technically I was sitting, but my chair was long on the floor, leaving me even more helpless than I was before.

* * *

><p>Everything happened far too quickly for me to understand. All I knew was that I was rescued. I woke up for only a little moment, laying, leaning against the alley's walls, looking around myself. I felt pain excessively all around my body, but soon, I fell asleep again. Whoever rescued me, I was grateful to them, and forever would be.<p>

Who knows.

Maybe that night, I was supposed to die after all. The only part is, I never did. Someone protected me against that, which is odd. It felt odd since the beginning. I heard of plenty of people who were rescued by so called superheroes, but they had some contact with them, I believe. And at night, there was rarely activity. Who would have thought of looking into an abandoned storage house at this hour?

I must have been midnight by then. And so I wondered, until I faded off again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid, you can't sit around here all day. We have work to do." I didn't recognize that voice. My eyelids were still too heavy to lift them, so I only keenly listened to what was being said. "I have to! This is my fault..." This one I did recognize. Merely, but I did. Wally? What was he doing here? And where was here? Who was the other person.<p>

Grunting, I shifted slightly, opening my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, looking around. They were discussing something that I wasn't honestly paying much attention to. Instead, I lay stiffly, the only movement coming from the even falling and rising of my chest as I looked around.

All looked like the hospital ward to me. The sheets drawn up to my chest, tucked under my arms for perhaps comfort. Some tube was briefly tickling the inside of my nose. Probably there to help me breathe. "Hey, we've got duties. You've got duties. Dammit Wally, you have to come along. We need you. She hasn't woken up for a few days now." The other voice murmured.

With curiosity, I looked towards the owner of the voice. He was tall. Much taller than I was, with short raven hair and a green and black clothing, an emblem of white background on his chest. In it was what looked like a green lantern, and it wasn't hard to guess.

Like anyone truly, I did my homework. It was the Green Lantern, only question remaining: Why was he here? I didn't know him. He wasn't even the protector of Central City, where I lived. I narrowed my eyes for a moment, about to glance in the direction of Wally, but he already stirred off his perch on a stool next to my bed, smiling in worry, yet in content too.

With triumph he muttered something towards the Green Lantern, and I frowned, like he did himself in response. Without a word, I moved my hand to brush against my eye. It felt swollen, blocking my vision a little bit. A bruise, but nothing more. It should disappear soon. I saw things like that ebbing away into nothingness in a matter of weeks back at my work.

Right my work. I kind of understood they had their jobs to attend to, but I expected that at least someone would visit me at this point. There was stinging in my neck, and I huffed. My ribs were aching, and so was my stomach. I'll let that pass for now. I must have some sort of antibiotics, since I mostly feel just numb. And tired. "Hey, Bats! She's awake! Yeah I'm sure...! It's kinda hard not to."

From my own thoughts, I was brought up by the familiar voice once more. Now he was talking to someone else, through some communication device I didn't recognize. From behind, I recognized the tall figure of Wally, his ginger hair loose, but somehow seemed a little like he had just taken a hat off or so.

To answer that concern, not far down between his shoulder blades rested a mask of kind, connected to the rest of the jumpsuit he was wearing. It was purely crimson, but on the mask were two pointy bolts, yellow in color. Awfully similar to the costume of... the Flash? I almost chocked on air at that moment, and my coughs must had brought attention.

Wally appeared next to me in less than a second, causing me to unwillingly scream in fear, taking a grip on the covers and trying to squeeze further into the pillow I earlier rested on, mumbling under my breath. He looked _confused_ for a single moment.

I should be the one confused, not him! I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone else coming in. I stared at the evenly tall person, wearing dark clothing, a cape fluttering behind him as he moved closer. From all the clothing he wore, the only area was visible was from the nose to the chin, space under the nostrils to breathe. Two pointy triangles stuck from the top of his head, like those of a bat's.

To be quite honest, I felt like fainting again, but stopped myself, only holding my breath. Without a word, he began checking multiple machines around me, checking for any changes, poking at me too, which hurt, but I refused to show it, only squinting my eyes every so often, and biting on my tongue. "When did she wake up?" The man who just entered asked, concluding his poking and clicking.

"Only a few seconds ago." Wally responded, shrugging, looking over at me. Nodding, the man left us again, saying he has to bring something. Without him, awkwardness followed, silence so deadly I was starting to fidget a little. What now?


End file.
